Sparks
by flarey phoenix
Summary: Vent story, probably crap... you can read it and come up with a summary... i'm currently swamped with coursework and was bored stiff, so this is the outcome. JazzxOC fluff... sorta
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1- can I go?

"JAZZ LIE BACK DOWN!!" Ratchet yelled

"But am fine doc!" he protested

"I JUST fixed you; you shall stay HERE until further noticed." He ordered

"But I 'ered about this Concert t'nite, I wanna go!" he exclaimed

"NO!" Ratchet shot back and exited the room. Jazz grumbled then turned on his Comm. link

'_Jazz t' Bee... com in Bee!_' he yelled and Bumblebee almost offlined out of shock at hearing his voice again

'_J-Jazz?_' he asked un-believingly

'_The one an only. Listen a need ya elp._' Jazz stated sounding desperate

'_What do you need lieutenant?_' Bee asked

'_A way outta tis fraggin med-bay!_' he exclaimed

'_...Ratchet is gonna kill me for this but, 54708437125378_.' He spoke

'_Wha's tat_?' Jazz asked confused

'_Code for the system, if you spell out the last five numbers from a human communication device... it spells Alert._' He spoke sounding like he was grinning

'_Thanks Bee, I owe ya one.'_ He smiled

'_Happy to help, Bee out.'_ And it cut off. Jazz stood up and wobbled a bit but caught himself as he sneaked over to the door and punched the code, true to Bumblebees words, the door slid open and he was out.

'_FREEEDOOOMMM!!!'_ he thought and transformed into the awesome Pontiac Solstice then sneaked his way out the base. Ratchet had arrived back with a data pad in his hand and noticed the doors open

"... Oh SLAG!!!" he cursed and turned on his tracking sensors... too bad Jazz was out of range. A few hours after a band was setting up

"Do ya have the toys?" a girl asked, the girl seemed around 29 years of age with black hair streaked with green and bright green eyes, she wore a black top with fish-net under top and a pair of black baggy pants, her accessories included a spiky wrist band, a pair of red shades and big black boots.

"They're not toys Anya!" a younger girl exclaimed with annoyance she was around 25, her hair was long, wavy and dark blue, her bright blue eyes shone with a mischievous yet angry glint, she wore a long sleeved red top with a strap black one over it and dark blue jeans with brown timberland boots covered in paint and varnish. "They're beautiful instruments, and you just go and smash em up like a glass bottle against a wall!" she growled

"Fine-fine; the _instruments._" Anya stated with sarcasm as er younger sister threw up her hands in annoyance and stormed off. She came back minutes later with five guitars, a keyboard, a set of drums and a base Guitar. "You out-did yourself sis." Anya smirked

"I'M the artist behind the instruments, YOU just play them, now get ya hiney out there before I loose my patience." And she pushed Anya onto the stage as the guys in the bad laughed. Jazz had turned his hologram –which wasn't fully functional so he only had use of his feet, arms and hands- and stood at the front. The younger girl walked into the crowd and stood a few feet away from him obviously not enjoying it. Anya came out on stage with a red and black guitar in her hands

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!!?" she yelled and everyone except Jazz and the girl cheered "ok... that was pathetic... COME YET ME HEAR YA YELL!!!" she screamed and everyone cheered louder "that's more like it!" she exclaimed grinning as the girl seethed with anger

"Oh she is NOT gonna ruin my baby!" she growled "YOU RUIN MY GUITAR AND YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!!" she yelled and Anya winked at her as Jazz looked at her and immediately frowned, her energy signature... wasn't of a normal human... it was that of an Autobot. The Concert ruled... everybody had either lost their voices from cheering or had sore throats

"Ok, you've been starin at me all through the bloody concert, what's up?" the girl asked Jazz and he turned to face her, almost immediately her face heated up, she never got a real glance at him thanks to the lights and now... boy was she glad she did, dark skin, bright almost glowing electrical blue eyes hidden behind silver shades, Brown long-ish hair that had a side parting, athletically built and drop dead gorgeous

"Yo was shoutin a lot." He answered and she raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, my sister smashed my guitar, whada ya expect a party?" she asked

"She's your sister?" he asked confused

"Yep... not really related though, her parents found me when I was 17... why am I telling you this?" she asked herself

"I dunno... do you have a car?" he asked

"Of course." She answered "why? Ya not gonna steal it are ya?" she asked menacingly

"No, I got ma own vehicle." He grinned

"Mine's out there in the parkin lot, next to the sweet Pontiac." She smirked and he grinned

"And that would be mine." He spoke and she grinned

"Awesome."

"Wait... yours is a Toyota FT-HS Hybrid?" he asked and she nodded "Concept car?" he asked and she grinned

"I get the latest and greatest cause of ma work... always wanted a Solstice though... never really afford one." She spoke depressed and quickly switched to anger as Anya walked over

"Hiya sis."

"I'm gonna murder you!" she yelled angrily and went to strangle Anya but Jazz held her back

"That's no way to treat your sister Leila." Anya frowned

"Yo name's Leila?" Jazz asked her and she nodded

"Who are you?" Anya asked

"Jazz." He answered, unfortunately he didn't posses all his strength at the moment and Leila was strong... very strong actually and almost managed to get out of his grip

"LET GO OR I'LL KICK YA!" she yelled and he let go quickly making sure she wouldn't kick _through_ him "YOU, buy me all the material, all the strings, all the teeny tiny pieces and GLUE them together for me." She growled at Anya

"Why?" she asked confused

"YOU BROKE MY BABY!!" Leila yelled

"Yo make those?" Jazz asked and Leila turned around to face him

"Yeah, my talent is wasted on those fools, ugh and I don't even get paid!" she ranted as Jazz stared at her sensing... something, like a spark.

"Hmm... oh frag! Ratch's gonna kill me." Jazz groaned

"Who's Ratch?" Leila asked

"Medic from hell, I was injured an well... I shuden't be ere, so I'll catch ya later." He grinned and was about to walk away but Leila stopped him

"You seem Familiar... somehow... I don't know how but you just do... have I met you before?" she asked cautiously

"I don't know... you tell me." He winked and she blushed "ere, phone tis number an ask for Jazz if ya remember... they'll know who ya talkin 'bout." He grinned and wrote down a number then gave it to her.

"Ok." She smiled and he walked off and disappeared down the road in the Pontiac

"Oooh, someone's got an admirer." Anya teased

"Shut it guitar wreaker, I ain't talkin to ya." She growled and stormed off. When she got home she pressed a button on her answering machine to check her messages

'Four new messages: -beep- Leila will you please answer the phone, I said I was sorry! –Beep- come on girl, how many time do I have to say it, I never wanted her to do that! –Beep- LEILA ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE! -Beep- ugh I give up, if you change your mind... you know my number... –beep- no more new messages' and it cut off

"Ugh why can't he leave me alone the cheatin bastard?" She ranted and pressed delete. She found the number in her pocket and wondered whether or not to call the strange man from the concert, he did say 'if she remembered'... but she didn't. "How can I remember him but not know where from?!" she asked herself out-loud. Meanwhile

"YOU SON OF A GLITCH!" Ratchet yelled seething with anger

"Sorry Ratch, but I think I found a Cybertronian femme..." Jazz mumbled as he swung his legs back and forth on the recharge bed.

"What?!" Ratchet yelped

"At the concert there was this girl called Leila... her body was radiating spark energy." He frowned as Ratchet's face gained a 'wtf?' look

"Are you sure she's the femme and not her vehicle?" he asked

"I don't know Ratch, what I do know is I was holding her back from killing her sister because she ruined her guitar... and the spark energy practically powered my own systems." Jazz stressed

"That sounds vaguely familiar." Ratchet frowned

"I know... the only one that ever actually did that was... Moonbeam." Jazz frowned "but she died in the youth centres..." he spoke dejectedly

"Maybe you ought to go see her; it may clear things up a little." Ratchet grinned

"Yo givin me permission t'leave 'gain?" Jazz asked confused

"If it stops you moping about then sure you have my per-" he was cut off by the door opening and Optimus walking in with a phone in his hand

"It's for you Jazz." He smirked and Jazz took the phone and ran out. He put it to his audio receptors and listened

"Hi?" he asked

"Hi... could you come over to my house, I need to ask you a few questions... i'm stumped on where I know ya from." She spoke dejectedly

"Jus one question... yo like kids?" he asked and he could tell she was frowning

"Completely random question, but yeah I do; I remember being a nurse at one point but I can't remember when." She answered and he grinned '_SHE'S ALIVE!!_' he yelled internally

"I'll be round in... half an hour... where do you live?" he asked confused

"A few miles away from Hoover Dam, small house on a hill." She answered

"Oh I seen tha one a while back." He grinned remembering when the Autobots zoomed passed chasing Barricade.

"Well I'll seya soon then." She smiled and he hung up "oh god what if he's some sort of psycho?" she panicked and heard a scratching noise "oh crud Blitz!" she yelped and leaped over the couch to let the poor dog out of the kitchen. The big black and white fluffy dog jumped up at her and licked her face happy to see her.

"Blitz, get off I have a visitor coming round and I don't want your fur all over me." She giggled and he jumped off her cocking his head to the side and whined "Ok ok food." She smiled and filled his bowl with dog biscuits, meat, pasta and Veggies... perfect for a growing Alaskan Malamute. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, she jumped over the couch again and opened it after almost stumbling on the rug.

"You called?" Jazz grinned

"Yeah, now watch out for the dog, he doesn't know you." She smiled and let him in. Blitz immediately trotted over wondering who the newcomer was

"...That's your dog?" he asked shocked

"Yeah... big buggar ain't he." She grinned

"The mos I've seen ov a dog is a lil Chihuahua... annoying lil rat." He growled at the memory of it 'lubricating' on his foot earlier in the day

"Ugh I hate the lil yappers, they need a constant mussel." She frowned and stroked Blitz "i'm more of the big dog type." She smirked then sat down and gestured him to sit on the couch, which he did. "So... question time." She smirked slyly

"First I have a question for you... how much of your past do you remember?" he asked suspiciously

"Bits an pieces, I remember having a husband or something like that... I remember working as a nurse/helper in a youth centre, I remember there being a big explosion... then... nothing." She answered

"Husband? Like Marriage?" he asked and she nodded

"I think; either that or a very close boyfriend." She shrugged as Blitz jumped up and led on her lap "any more questions?" she asked

"Yeah... before the medic said sumthin... it got me thinkin... have you ev'r 'eard of Moonbeam?" he asked and she frowned slightly

"I remember the name... but that's all." She shrugged and his eyes widened, it WAS her.


	2. Chapter 2

**May be crap and rushed but it's just vent writing. So please don't flame me for it cause I'll just be bored and laugh at you.**

Chapter 2- Memories

"So... ok I jus hav t'say, you remind me ov sumone I knew a lon time ago." Jazz frowned

"Really who?" she asked

"She was a nurse in a youth centre, it exploded wen a...terroris group bombed it... I dunno if she got out alive..." he answered

"Wow... that does sound like something I remember..." she frowned and he chuckled

"I fink she died, tryin to save the young'ns" he sighed

"Sounds like one brave gal." She smiled as Blitz whined

"She also 'elped in a few other problems." He smirked and Blitz looked up interested

"Like what?" she asked

"Well I met 'er when she fixed up me leg." He grinned "it was brokun, she fixt it up 'bit." He explained and she spaced out for a moment

[Flashback

"_Oh Primus I can't help with this!" Moonbeam yelped as an Autobot was brought through howling in pain as his left leg was smashed up...badly_

"_You're the only nurse we have, you're Qualified!" Ratchet growled_

"_I'm a sparkling nurse!" she defended_

"_Just help the lieutenant." He instructed_

"_H-how?" she asked confused_

"_Settle him down!" he ordered and she nodded and grabbed his hand_

"_Calm down lieutenant, it won't hurt a bit... ok maybe a little but that can't be helped." She smiled and he looked at her as she smiled_

"_Really think that helps?" Ratchet asked dryly_

"_Shut it bolt butt i'm doin the best I can!" she growled and Jazz chuckled then hissed in pain_

"_RATCHET WE NEED YOU OUT HERE!!" Ironhide yelled _

"_Ugh, Nurse, you're up." He sighed and ran out with his rotating saw out_

"_SIR!!" she yelled annoyed and went to follow him but something stopped her, the lieutenant he held her hand firmly_

"_Please, help." He pleaded_

"_O-ok." She answered and tried to remember the data she filed away while in medical school. She picked up a pair of tweezers and began picking out the small bits of broken metal and small pieces of glass._

"_Y-you've neva dun tis before hav you?" he hissed as she fixed a wire_

"_Heh, i'm a Sparkling nurse, I take care of a young'n called Bumblebee, the only work I've done on medical was on an already offlined bot, I was squeamish on that one." She shuddered "but, my CMO said that if my patient would have been alive, his leg would have been perfect by the next day." She smiled with assurance and he smiled then winced_

"_Bumblebee eh?" he grinned_

"_Yeah, a cute lil bundle a joy, his parents were killed by those filthy Decepticons, he watched... poor kid has nightmares constantly filling his CPU." She sighed then nearly jumped out of her light purple armour when he yelped as she took out a large bullet from his calf area. "I'm sorry." She apologised quickly_

"_No worries." He grinned_

"_How could you be so calm?" she asked_

"_Cause I got a gorgeous nurse lookin afta me." He smirked and her optics widened and she smiled_

"_Really?" she asked slyly_

"_Yep, if I live through tis, i'm takin yo out on a date." He winked _

"_I'll hold you too it." She smiled warmly as he grinned; not every day he got a date by smushing his leg. She took a clean pair of tweezers and a small pair of tongs, and then she twisted the four wires of the bottom half of the leg together stopping a leak of energon from the wires_

"_I'm lookin forward to it...wha's yo name?" he asked and she smiled_

"_Moonbeam, you?" she asked _

"_Jazz." He answered_

"_Suits." She grinned and removed a large piece of metal from his knee joint making him twitch in pain "sorry." She apologised_

"_Don worry, the evil medic ov doom would 'urt mor." He smiled and she smiled warmly _

"_Medic of doom?" she asked smiling_

"_Yep, Ratchet, man i'm glad yo stepped in." He grinned _

"_I am now too." She grinned and something rocked the small area and she heard a crying sound "Bumble!" she exclaimed and ran off then brought back a scared to death Yellow bundle._

"_That's the lil'un then?" he smiled_

"_Yep, this is my lil Bumblebee." She smiled trying to calm him down "now Bumblebee, I need you too hide, don't worry honey, I'll be fine, I promise." She smiled and he hugged tighter_

"_Mommy said that too." He cried and Jazz actually wanted to shed a tear for the small bundle._

"_I'll protect her kid." He smiled and Bee looked at him_

"_P-promise?" he asked_

"_I promise, now you gotta hide, if those decepticons find yo, they'll take you... you gotta hide." He hurried and Bumblebee nodded and she put him down as he disappeared into the darkness of the end of the small building_

"_Now I've gotta get you back on your feet." She smiled sadly_

"_Yo ain't leavin 'im, he'll be fine." Jazz assured_

"_He's a sneaky buggar, i'm sure he will be fine... but i'm all he's got so... I don't want to leave him all alone." She admitted "he's like a lil brother." She laughed and he smiled then hissed as she fixed the top of his armour on his leg then the bottom half "now that I really am sorry for." She smirked_

"_I know..." he breathed in pain then tried to sit up but she pushed him back down firmly_

"_Now rest for a few minutes." She smiled with a hand on his chest _

"_You're the doc." He grinned _

"_Yes I am." She winked and her arm turned into a large cannon "but that don't mean I can't defend myself." She grinned as he smiled._

[End flashback

"You a'ight?" he asked

"... You...broke your leg... it was metal... and big... what's going on?" she asked

"How do you know that?" he asked suspiciously

"I don't know, just a flash, a big metal thing screaming in pain at a broken and smushed leg." She shrugged

"Ugh I remember that... wait... Moon?" he asked cautiously and she frowned

"Moon?" she asked and spaced again "LIEUTENANT!?" she yelped and his eyes widened as she fainted.

"It is you." He sighed as Blitz ran out the now open front door and into the front yard

"Blitz?" he asked and looked at the unconscious girl who appeared to be his long lost spark-mate Moonbeam. The dog barked telling him to follow him. Jazz took a glance at Leila and ran out, the dark purple Toyota looked like it was... shivering "Moon?" Jazz asked.

"J-Jazz?" a voice asked, it was very feminine, could make the strongest man shudder in delight.

"Oh Primus!" he yelped and transformed the Toyota suddenly shifted into a light purple, tall, curvy, slim, 18'9, bright golden eyes and light blue lips. As soon as she saw him her face lit up

"JAZZ!" she exclaimed and glomped his shocked form

"M-moon?" he asked completely shocked

"All I remember is a blast, then nothing." She cried "I was so scared."

"S'ok, cum on... we av't get you to the base." He sighed while stroking her back

"W-who's there?" she asked

"Well for one, guess who survived the blast." He grinned

"Someone survived?" she asked hoping for just one of them to have survived, one in particular anyway.

"Yep, the lil bundle a joy." He grinned

"Who?" she asked hoping

"I'll giv you a clue, yellow, big blue eyes, sneaky lil monster." He smirked and her face lit up

"BEE!?" she asked happily

"Yep, we found 'im in the rubble cryin out." He smiled "he's guardin a kid up in Tranquillity." He informed her

"I wanna see him." She smiled then they heard a whine and they looked down "aww Blitz... I wanna keep him." She gave Jazz the puppy dog eyes

"He's your dog, yo bought 'im fair and square." He shrugged and she scooped the dog up

"Think Optimus will allow me to keep him?" she asked frowning

"How'd you know he survived?" he asked

"Hunch, besides... he's a strong mech, I doubt a Decepticreep could take 'im down." She smiled and he chuckled

"Yea he's still around..." he informed her "do ya wanna see the team?" he asked

"Are you kiddin me, I'd love to." She smiled and he transformed.

"Primus that form suits you." She grinned, she put the dog down and transformed them opened the back door allowing Blitz to jump in. "just one minute." She smiled and her holoform stood up, walked over to the front door, smiled and locked it then disappeared. On the way there Jazz radioed Bumblebee

'_Hey Bee_!' he called

'_Whaaaat_?' Bumblebee yawned

'_Get to tha base; I got a su'prise for ya_.' He spoke slyly

'_What_?' Bee asked

'_Get to tha base and see.' He answered_

'_Ok, I'll let Sam know i'm leaving for a while_.' He sounded like he was smiling

'_Jazz out._' He chuckled and turned it of

"Bee's on his way't the base." He informed her

"Really?!" she asked happily

"Yep, just radioed him." He chuckled

"Oh I love you!" she squealed "when I transform you're getting a giant hug and a big kiss." She giggled

"I'll hold ya to that." He chuckled.

"What do you mean you're going to the base?" Sam asked confused, normally his 16 foot friend didn't leave the house at 2am

"Jazz has a surprise for me, I dunno what it is but he sounded excited himself." He grinned

"Well who am I to stop you, go on." He laughed and Bee transformed then sped off. When they reached the base they drove in earning strange glances

"Jazz, who's the Toyota?" Ironhide asked

"Who do you think?" she asked cockily

"Moon?!" he yelped

"In the metal." She laughed and let the dog out then transformed

"Bee'll be happy." He smirked

"Really think so? I was only his nurse in the youth centre" she smiled

"When he was young all he could do was chat on about how you saved him, at one point I think he had a small youngling crush on you." He chuckled and Moon giggled

"Aww he was such a cutie." She smiled. Bumblebee walked in the base wondering what the surprise was, and then he heard it. He peeked round the corner to see someone he thought had died a long time ago

"MOONBEAM!" Bee yelled and she turned around and grinned as he ran over and tackled her with a hug

"Hiya Bumble." She laughed as Jazz chuckled

"I thought you were dead." Bee smiled sadly

"I promised you I wouldn't leave you on your own, I'd be back, remember?" she asked softly and he nodded "Somehow I wound up here on this planet... with my doggy." She grinned as the dog barked at Bee

"That's big... for a small thing." Bumblebee laughed and she hugged him

"Oh I thought you didn't make it." She smiled "and you got so big!" she grinned and tapped his nose "so... what's this I hear about a small youngling crush?" she smirked as his optics widened

"Heh erm, I er..."

"S'ok Bee, you're such a cutie I'll let it slide." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek

"Come on Moon, let's go see the others." Jazz smiled

"No, I want her to stay." Bee whined and held onto her firmly

"Come with us." She smiled

"But then... everyone will talk to you and I won't be able to." He whined like a youngling

"A'right Bee, she's my girl." Jazz grinned

"Yes Lieutenant." Bee sighed

"Aww don't be mean Jazz, he hasn't seen me in ages." She protested and he put his hands up in surrender

"Besides, yo owe me a hug an a kiss." He winked

"Later." She smirked

"But you said-"

"What I said has changed since my little Bumblebee is here and I want to spend some time with him." She grinned and Jazz sulked

"But I wanna spend some time with you..." Jazz whined

"Bee was my charge; I've not seen him in yonkies." She used the puppy dog optics as Bumblebee chirped "he still does that? Aww!" she cooed as both Jazz and Ironhide looked at her weirdly "come on he's a cutie." She grinned and hugged him

"No wonder he had a youngling crush on her, he gets way to much attention." Ironhide grinned

"I'm jus glad he ain't 'er age." Jazz rolled his optics

"Aww I wish he was." Moon teased as Jazz sulked

"Don'cha luv me anymore?" he asked

"I wuv my widdle bumble." She smiled as Bumblebee grinned as Jazz growled

"She's only teasin; she's his guardian, not his girlfriend." Ironhide smirked

"Come on Bumble, let's go to the lounge." She smiled

"MOON?!!!" a voice yelped and she span round to see a very shocked and confused lime green rescue hummer

"Hiya Ratch!" She grinned

"But you- but the explosion and-and the big... ok i'm confusin myself." He frowned and she laughed

"You always did confuse yourself." She smiled

"I see Bumblebee's enjoying himself." Ratchet smiled as Bumblebee held onto Moon tighter

"Ok Bee, crushing... relax, BEE!" she yelped and her loosened out of shock "sorry honey, you're stronger than you used to be." She smiled softly

"He kicked Barricades aft all on his own." Ironhide smirked

"Really?!" she asked shocked and he nodded in pride "wow, my lil Bumblebee all grown up, ooh still so cute." She grinned

"I doubt he'll let you do this when the humans are here." Ratchet smiled

"Why... what humans?" she asked confused

"It'll embarrass him, and his charges Sam Witwicky and Mikeala Banes." Ironhide smirked

"Aww, I'll embarrass you?" she asked sadly

"No..." he answered and his optics dimmed for a second "Sam's asking what the surprise was." He informed them

"Tell him." Ironhide smirked "it'll prove to her that you're not embarrassed." And Moon frowned

"He doesn't have to prove anything you bolt bucket." She growled as her optics flashed dangerously. With Sam he'd phoned Bee to see what was going on.

"So what was the surprise Bee?" he asked

"One minute." Bee answered then chuckled "Jazz found someone that was part of my childhood." He smiled and Sam raised an eyebrow

"Who?" he asked

"I had a nurse in the youth centre back on Cybertron... she's called Moonbeam." He answered

"... You had a nurse?" he asked stifling a laugh

"I WAS an orphan you know." Bee growled

"Really? Oh well then that changes it. Hope she wasn't an old grouchy bot." Sam laughed

"Nope, I'll show you a holographic image when I get back, seya!" he grinned

"Alright, seya Bee." He smiled and ended the call

"What did he say?" Moon asked

"He asked if you were an old grouchy bot." He grinned and she growled

"I'll show that little runt." And he laughed

"Don worry, I'll sort 'im out." Jazz smirked

"I'm showin him a holographic image of her when I get back." He grinned

"Oh, you have a hologram of me do you?" she asked slyly

"Only for remembrance purposes." He defended and she smiled

"I'm only jokin Bumble." She smiled.

"Where did that nickname come from anyway?" Ratchet as he held Blitz in his right hand

"Well... I called him that when he was just a youngling." She smiled remembering back

[Flashback

_A young Moonbeam had just gotten a call from the main centre and she sped over as quickly as possible to find three sparklings crying._

"_What's going on?" she asked confused_

"_You Moonbeam, have your first charge... pick." An elderly grouchy femme sighed_

"_I'm not qualified to take care of one of these." Moons' optics widened_

"_All the other nurses are taken; it's your job now pick or I will." She instructed and Moon sighed and looked down at the three, there was a small light blue eyed, silver femme, a small dark blue and red boy with purple optics; but the one that caught her spark was a small yellow bundle with big bright blue optics that trembled in fear._

"_Aww, what happened with him?" she asked_

"_He was hidden as the decepticons killed his parents, now pick." The nurse replied dryly and Moon scowled at her in annoyance_

"_Have a spark will you!" she growled and picked the little yellow one up, "he's been through a horror and all you can do is be a grouch." She scowled and poked the little ones nose making him giggle._

"_His name is Bumblebee, now you've been de-briefed on how to handle a sparkling so do your job correctly and he won't be taken away." She stated emotionless then walked out with the other two._

"_Isn't she a grouch?" Moon grinned at Bumblebee who hiccupped then laughed "so, we need a nickname for you, erm..." she thought and sat down while bouncing him up and down on her knee as he chirped and clicked in glee "ooh I know, Bumble." She grinned and he clapped his hands _

"_B-bumble!" he cheered clicking and chirping. She was only a young femme herself; around 13 in earth years but Primus did she know how to care for a sparkling. As soon as he said that word she grinned_

"_That's right Bumble. You're so adorable." She smiled and hugged him as he snuggled closer and fell asleep._

[End flashback cuteness

"Aww _Bumble_." Ironhide teased and Moon glared at him

"MY nickname for him, if I hear anyone; meaning YOU, using it I WILL remove your cannons, understand." She threatened

"Understood." Ironhide shut up as she put her arm around Bumblebee

"Come on hon, let's go to the lounge." She smiled

"Quite an interesting animal you have here Moonbeam." Ratchet frowned as Blitz tried to eat his finger

"He's my doggy, Blitz." She grinned

"This is a dog?" He asked shocked as he wiggled his finger making the dog growl and bite harder

"I know I know, all you've seen of a dog is an annoying lil yapper Chihuahua, this however is a massive Alaskan malamute." She smiled and ran a finger over the dogs head

"Let's not keep you all to ourselves then." Ironhide grinned at Bumblebee who stuck his glossa out at him childishly.

"Ok then. Bumblebee!" She laughed and he shrugged innocently and they made their way to the lounge. When they arrived Jazz and Bumblebee went in first and made a 'clearing throat' noise.

"Ok ev'ry one; we hav a surprise for tha lot ov ya!" Jazz exclaimed and Optimus frowned

"Go on." He spoke and Bumblebee grinned and they both moved aside as Moonbeam walked through, the Twins both spat out the energon shakes they were drinking, Optimus was to shocked to speak, Bluestreak was for once quiet, Blurr... I mean wow he wasn't speaking at all! Arcee grinned as did Chromia and Firestar, Hotrod and Hotshot both had the same reaction as the twins, Hound smiled Perceptor had the same reaction as Optimus as did Prowl and Elita-1 just nodded at her and smiled.

"It's... the hot nurse!" Sunstreaker grinned and both Bee and Jazz growled at him "ok-ok I get it." He smirked

"It's a pleasure to see you again Moonbeam." Optimus smiled

"Same goes Optimus." she nodded

"Oh crud, I have to get back to Sam." Bee whined sadly

"Aww, I'll see you tomorrow then." She smiled

"kay." He grinned and transformed

"Wow, nice car." She smirked

"Thanks." He spoke and sped off.

"You should learn that he's not a kid anymore." Chromia smiled

"I know... but he's still a cutie." She grinned

"Watch out, Jazz is getting jealous." Sunstreaker teased

"I'm gonna kick yo aft." Jazz growled

"Now-now Jazz, they're only teasing." She smiled softly

"No we're not." Sideswipe smirked and Jazz powered up his pulse cannon

"ACK!" Moon yelped and she and Optimus held him back

"Let me at em!" Jazz exclaimed

"Jazz, please!?" Moon pleaded "and YOU TWO shut the hell up or I'll disable your VITAL parts." She growled and they both shut up and went back to drinking. "Now _you_ come with me." And she pulled Jazz out the room.

"What?" he asked and she pushed him against the wall and snogged him.

"I owe you that." She winked and walked back into the lounge as he just stood there shocked with a goofy grin on his face. Bee had gotten back and transformed at Sam's window where he stood bored

"So where's this hologram?" he asked and Bumblebee's Optics shone brighter as an image appeared in Sam's room

"That's her?" Sam asked

"Uh huh, she's older now though, but still looks and acts the same." He grinned

"For an Autobot... she's hot." He grinned

"Maybe, but don't let Jazz hear you say that." He warned

"Why?" Sam asked

"In human terms, they're an 'item'." He replied

"Ah, well then... can't wait to meet her." He grinned

"I'll take you tomorrow with Mikeala after school." Bee promised and Sam nodded yawning "now bed time, it's late and you DO have School in the morning." Bee grinned

"You're lucky you don't." Sam chuckled

"Been there, done that, now sleep." He ordered and transformed

"Yes _mom._" Sam grinned

"Believe me; i'm nothing like the scary woman that is your mother." Bee shuddered as Sam laughed then got in bed

"NIGHT BEE!" he yelled

"Good night Sam." He responded and they both went into stasis. Meanwhile

"LEILA WHERE ARE YOU!!?" Her adoptive sister yelled down the phone then slammed it down worriedly as she sat on the couch with her boyfriend

"Missing?" he asked

"Normally she'd answer the phone... something's either wrong or she's pissy about me destroying her baby." She rolled her eyes

"Visit tomorrow, she rarely goes out, she only has you and her dog so... of course she'll get over it." He assured

"I dunno, she always said she remember having a boyfriend of some kind, maybe she found him." She shrugged

"That has the odds of 10000 to 1." He sighed

"That man at the concert, he perked up some memories from her, like how she used to be a nurse... I think he was the person..." she guessed

"Maybe, but only one way to tell, we'll look for her tomorrow." He smiled and she nodded and turned the TV off of mute to watch 'the hits' (sorry I was watching at the time XD)


End file.
